The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargonium plant, botanically known as Pelargonium×hortorum, commercially referred to as Zonal Geranium and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Fipelmascor’.
The new Pelargonium plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in De Lier, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new vigorous, freely-branching and freely-flowering Pelargonium plants that have good high temperature performance.
The new Pelargonium plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in September, 2006 in De Lier, The Netherlands of Pelargonium×hortorum ‘Maestro Pink’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,159, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Pelargonium×hortorum identified as code number 2058, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Pelargonium plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in De Lier, The Netherlands, in March, 2007.
Asexual reproduction of the new Pelargonium plant by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in De Lier, The Netherlands, since July, 2007, has shown that the unique features of this new Pelargonium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.